maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18
Impact of Divine Terror is the 18th chapter of My-Otome series. Midori makes her escape with the help of her comrades, and a battle ensues between her and the two Meister Otome. Natsuki's return on the Fuukakyuu Battle Grounds makes Rad retreat, but the Cyborg brings along Mashiro with him. The Schwarz is finally on action with it's leader. Summary Midori is now free. She then yells at Shizuru and Reira to come at her, and the two Meister Otome attacked her at the same time. However, the Schwarz leader simply defended herself from all of the assaults, and proceeds on summoning King Gatten through the use of her REM. Shizuru proceeds on fighting the Slave. Reira, while charging towards Midori, says that because of what the Schwarz leader did on Cardair Empire's greatest pleasure district, the Mardock is now scorched. Midori defends herself by saying that she was merely bringing down an "iron hammer" on that corrupted place. Reira questions her answer and tells back that it's the same as terrorism, as their weapons crossed. At the Fuukakyuu Battle Grounds, the Headmistress arrives and tells Rad to stop, and she wont allow the Cyborg to lay a finger on Alyssa, an act which surprises the little girl, and flushes her face. The Prime Minister, while smirking, and Rad stares at each other. Rad then charges at Mashiro and grabs him, and the impact sends the three Coral Otome flying. The Cyborg then flees, and despite of being heavily injured, Arika tails on Rad. Natsuki commands Erstin and Nina to chase after the two, and they affirmed. She then asks Sergey about the reinforcements from Garderobe, but he tells the Headmistress that he already dispatched a messenger some time ago. Natsuki then orders Youko to make accommodations for the casualties, and also commands Yukariko to fly on Garderobe and rely the orders of Mashiro, and the two expresses their approval. As Alyssa is mixed in the crowd with the Soldiers, she is found by Natsuki and hugs her. Natsuki express on how glad she is because Alyssa is safe, and the little girl bursts out in tears. Alyssa notices Miyu on the ground and comes over her. Natsuki comforts Alyssa by saying that she will be fine, and she will be fixed by the equipment that is in the Garderobe. Natsuki thanks Miyu for protecting Alyssa, and Miyu responds by saying that she is only doing her duty as a maid. Back at the battle, Reira avenges the fallen soldiers by enhancing her Element, attacks Midori with it's amplified power, that sends the Schwarz leader in a great distance. Midori smirks and says that she will show the true power of justice. She then exclaims King Gatten Ultimate Body Combination. King Gatten suddenly dismantles, and the metal parts attach itself to Midori, giving her a new form by the use of Reinforcing Equipment Type Slave, the God of Terror. Reira tells Midori to stop running around. Midori then flicks her finger and releases a powerful surge of energy enough to make Shizuru fall on the ground, and tells the two that what she did is the true power of justice. Reira then gets back on her feet, and says that it's time to settle the fight. She then activates her Miryoku, adds light-like wires on her Element, releases a ball-like light, and names it Service Turn Ace. She then releases the ball-like light, which causes a massive explosion. While panting, the super human then calls it a Love game. Shizuru then comments that Reira overdid it a little bit. However, Midori emerges and uninjured, saying that she's totally enraptured by the attack, shocking Reira that the Schwarz leader is still alive. Midori adds that Reira's attack is not enough to completely consume her justice. She then points her hands in a claw-like stance on Reira who's on air, engulfing the super human in a light, and attacks her using Midori Ultra Dynamic, ending Reira's life. At the Cardair Palace, Reira's master is also experiencing the demise that happened to the super human, while his life is slowly draining from him, causing worry to the man on the wheel chair. The Emperor then comments that Reira has taken damage, and tells that he has a request to his "successor". Before he can even finish his sentence, he vanishes, leaving the man calling out to him. Rad stops on a forest. Arika then arrives, demanding the return of Mashiro. Rad then releases Mashiro and pushes him on his Otome. Rad states that he's waiting for Arika, and claims that the Cyborg is his father, giving her a shock. Rad then invites Arika to come with him, and tells that her Mother is waiting. Rad's words gives Arika another shock. As Erstin and Nina arrives, Rad flees, saying that they will meet again, leaving Arika dumbfounded. Natsuki returns at the site where the battle between the two Meisters and Midori happened and asks what happened on Shizuru, who's simply standing on the ground. Natsuki expresses her shock as she sees Midori and the blood and shards of Reira's Element. Midori is then surrounded by Rad, Gal and other Slave Masters. One of the Cyborgs states that Midori is already freed, and soon, the black science will lead them into a world of equality. The group then leaves. Shizuru then throws Kiyohime from one of her fingers, and attaches it on Midori's hair. At the Garderobe, Miyu states that the reason why she lost is because she underestimated their will-power. As Alyssa kisses Natsuki's cheek, she tells the headmistress to return at least once on Aries, and tells Mashiro that it is also good for him to come. She then invites Miyu to return home, and they will train their will-power once they have returned, and the maid agrees. The two then bids their farewell. Mashiro says that the Otome's honor has been restored, and everyone should receive an Otome heart. Arika expresses her worry, but Mashiro counters by saying that what Rad said is a lie, so she shouldn't worry about it. Arika regains her smile by agreeing on what Mashiro said. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Double-edge Sword *Rose Sword *Pole Axe Abilities Used *Midori Ultra Dynamic *Slave Summoning *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Strength *Swordsmanship *Axemanship GEMs Used *Coral GEM *Blue Sky Sapphire *Rushing Dragon Lazulite Robes and Armor Used *Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) *Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) *Rushing Dragon Lazulite (Robe) *God of Terror Items Used *REM Miryoku Used *Service Tennis Shooting Bullet ∀ Category:Chapters